She Was Smiling
by Tori101
Summary: I am the wind…the free wind. He could hear her voice echoing in his mind. A single tear fell from his eye, and he cracked a small smile as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow in his face his long silky hair waving behind him.


**She Was Smiling…**

I am the wind…the free wind. He could hear her voice echoing in his mind. A single tear fell from his eye, and he cracked a small smile as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow in his face; his long silky hair waving behind him.

**_Disclaimer_**: Hello, I don't own Inuyasha! YOU DO! (Laughs maniacally) NOW THE LAWYERS WILL SUE YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku

soshite soshite bokutachi wa

ikiru hodo ni wasureteku

She knelt in the flower field, the pink blossoms surrounding her felt silky soft on her hands which were pressed to the ground to keep her up. _The flowers, smell so nice,_ she thought weakly. She felt a strange sensation in her chest and her left hand deftly rose to her chest. "It's moving. My heart…" she whispered. Her ruby red eyes glazed over, "I can go anywhere. I am free. Where will I go from here?" she asked herself looking up into the pale blue sky. It was so beautiful in the field, the pink flowers, the pale blue sky, and the white wisps of clouds in the air.

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa

Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto

Iki toshi ikeru mono nara

Sono subete ni

Her smile vanished when she tried to move, but felt her body weaken. She was only able to clench her right hand into a fist, while feeling pain erupt all over her body. "My body won't move. Dammit." she whispered faintly and winced while her body trembled from the pain. "There's no one." she looked around with her glazed red eyes. The wind rustled some flowers nearby and some petals left with the breeze. "It's so quiet," she mumbled.

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Looking down, she felt tears sting her eyes, "This is…The Freedom I was longing for," she laughed coldly and winced from the wave of pain that washed over her body. "So this is where it ends, is it?" she asked the winds that blew around her. "It's not fair!" she shouted and fell to her chest, the soft flower petals brushing on her cheek. Her ruby eyes filled with tears and slowly coursed down her cheeks. "It's not fair, I don't want to be alone, I HATE BEING ALONE!" she shouted into the flowers as sobs wracked her body.

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku

Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

She heard someone coming towards her, and her eyes looked in front of her to see two feet in black boots. Looking up farther, her eyes widened, "Sessho…maru…?" she asked disbelievingly. His golden eyes looked down at her, they held their cold, solemn look, but she was glad he was there. Her eyes softened. He opened his mouth, and his deep, entrancing voice met her ears. "I came following after the scent of Naraku's shouki." he stated as if it was obvious. She looked down back to the flowers and a disappointed, but understanding look was in her face. "Naraku isn't here, you'll be disappointed. Heh," she laughed softly, but felt the pain crack all over her limbs. She whimpered softly, and squinted her eyes shut as the worst of it numbed away. "I knew that it was you," she whispered softly, her voice cracking. He gave her a questioning look, but behind it, she knew he felt found out. "I see…You knew…and so you came?" She smiled wider, He came to see me. She felt happy, Sesshomaru was with her, she wasn't alone.

Mamoru beki mono no tame ni

Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni

Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi

Sono subete ga

He frowned softly. "…Are you going?" My Tenseiga isn't able to save her…were his thoughts before she answered. "Yeah. It's fine though, I'm not afraid anymore," His face looked puzzled for a moment before she tried sitting up once more. "Because in the end…I was with you," she smiled serenely at him and his eyes widened. This was it, she was really going, and soon. "Sesshomaru, I know it'd be impossible to actually love you, but I'm dying and I can bend reality if I want to," she began with her normal sarcasm. "I love you Sesshomaru, and I have for a long time, I'm just sorry I didn't have time to tell you, good bye…" she finished before closing her eyes and began to fall backwards. Sesshomaru kneeled down as if to catch her, but as she fell into his arms, she still smiled as her body turned to ash and dust.

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

A wind formed from nowhere and began spiraling upwards, bringing flower petals along with it. The taiyoukai watched sadly as the wind blew off. He could hear and smell his brother and his friends close behind him. He sighed inaudibly and stood, and began walking away. "The wind," the girl named Kagome said quietly as tears formed in her eyes. The demon slayer's younger brother mumbled, "Kagura…" and his half brother frowned after squinting his eyes to keep in his tears. "Hold it, Sesshomaru!" the younger Inu hanyou demanded.

Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou

Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai

The Inu Youkai complied with the simple command that under normal circumstances, he would have ignored. The hanyou paused after looking at the ground where the wind sorceress once lay. "Was she…suffering?" he asked sadly. "Did Kagura…" he began as the miko behind him mumbled, "Inuyasha?" The long, silky, silvery haired Youkai turned his head towards Inuyasha and then up to the sky where flower petals were falling, and a white feather slowly floated down to the earth. The others looked up as well, and the Lord of the Western Lands looked away and closed his eyes. I am the wind. "She was smiling." he answered and took a few steps before stopping. I am the wind…the free wind. He could hear her voice echoing in his mind. A single tear fell from his eye, and he cracked a small smile as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow in his face; his long silky hair waving behind him. Kagura…was all he could think of before opening his eyes once more, they stung from the rare tears he never shed. The wind swirled around him, and wiped away the tears. He smiled once again and his hand moved up to clutch at his fur. The wind sorceress was free, just as she had wanted. And she didn't die alone, nor did she die in vain.

Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo

Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo

Toki ni muryoku dakara

_THE END_

**The song is Ayumi Hamasaki's No More Words. This is _my_ version of the Manga based story of Kagura's death. I made Sesshomaru OC, and Kagura had some new dialogue, but oh well. And if you've got a problem with it, then bring it up with the lawyers who're gonna sue you all for saying Inuyasha was yours! Hehe…**

**Olivia**: Hey Sam?

**Me**: Yes?

**Chelsea**: _You_ said they owned Inuyasha…

**Alex**: Yeah.

**Me**: _So_? (Lawyers barge in through my bedroom door)

**Lawyer**: Is there a Sam in here?

**Co-Hosts**: Right there(Point at me)

**Me**: Awe c'mon! You guys suck! (Gets carried away by a lawyer)

**Olivia**: NOW WE CONTROL THE FF.N ACCOUNT!

**Alex**: Wanna play Super Smash Bros. Melee?

**Chelsea & Olivia**: YEA!

**Me**: Freedom Samurai will be updated soon, don't get you're panties in a bunch!


End file.
